Le Tattoo Bleu
by GusCGC
Summary: Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous donnons la troisième saison de PAPYRUS! Quand un marchand grec arrive à Thèbes avec un étrange garçon à la recherche et nouveaux ennemis  commencer à obtenir des idées, l'aventure débute ... Critiques s'il vous plaît!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Madames et Messieurs, garçons et filles ... Nous sommes fiers de présenter La troisième saison du PAPYRUS! (Cheers!) Merci, Merci. Maintenant, pour expliquer un peu la chronologie, Sun Bird s'est produit peu avant les derniers épisodes de la deuxième saison : "L'arbre Ished" (le vrai finale de la deuxième saison), et fini avec Theti comme pharaon (Oh la la), fou amoureux de Papyrus et Seth apparemment frappé.

Mais rappelez-vous, rappelez-vous (le cinquième de Novembre) (Blague!) dans Sun Bird, Papyrus promit à Voyage au pays d'Alcatraz, la Cour de sang juré décoller la tête de Aker et notre pêcheur a encore des choses à découvrir (et un pari avec Neko, le chat de le Haute-Haven). Donc, nous avons mieux être sur notre chemin! Amusez-vous!

Chansons appartiennent à Creed et Lifehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Étoffe d'un roi<strong>

Ce n'était pas facile ces jours pour vivre dans cette vie. Tout le temps cache et mensonges, mais elle l'a fait pour une bonne raison, tous pour sa famille et leur avenir. Thèbes était chaud ce jour, peut-être trop chaud. Le marché pullulaient de gens tant les temples célébrer la fête de Horus. Peut ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle a dû tenter, bien que trop faible de l'accouchement. Mais il avait le droit de savoir.

La femme atteint le temple et s'est dirigé lentement par la foule alors que le bébé dans ses bras était endormi. Alors elle le vit. Elle était près de là. Le soleil devenait trop chaude. Avant qu'elle pût le rendre, la femme était inconscient sur le sol. Les gens entouraient alors que le bébé pleurait abondamment. Les gardiens de pharaon regardait en méfiance. Le monarque ne fit pas attention, mais l'un des prêtre fait.

"Elle est probablement mort."  
>"Non, elle n'est pas. Elle a besoin d'attention, c'est tout. "L'homme agenouillé près d'elle et lui tâta le pouls. Elle était encore vivant.<br>"Et que dire de ce bébé? Que faisons-nous avec il, Seigneur? "  
>"Il est simplement l'enfant d'un paysan. Si quelqu'un le veut, très bien. Si non, les dieux nous le dira. "<br>"Je vous prie s'il vous plaît laissez-moi voir pour cette fille."

"Pour quoi?" Mérenrê n'était pas content. "Nous avons une cérémonie à faire."

"Je ne vais pas éviter mes fonctions avec le temple, mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir."

"Très bien, mais plus tôt qu'elle est capable de marcher, elle le quitte. Et elle ne doit pas mettre un pied dans le palais. "

"Elle ne va pas." Aidé par les autres prêtres, ils ont pris doucement à l'une des chambres et de mettre l'enfant sur un berceau improvisé. Après la cérémonie, l'homme est resté avec elle toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit les yeux au coucher du soleil. "Ra doit être bienheureux, car tu es toujours avec nous. Et le bébé aussi. "

"Je suis d'accord. Je voulais vous voir, mais ... "

"Tais-toi, tu es encore trop faible. Vous devriez ont resté dans le village. "Il rafraîchi son front avec un chiffon humide.

"Il n'y a pas autre manière. Vous l'ai jamais vu autrement. "La femme signalé le bébé qui dort. "Je croyais que vous aviez le droit de le voir." Il se leva lentement et regarda le petit homme. Son visage plein de paix et de joie dans ses rêves. Le prêtre ne retenait ses larmes. "Il dit qu'il te ressemble."

"_Hush my love now don't you cry  
>Everything will be all right<br>Close your eyes and drift in dream  
>Rest in peaceful sleep<em>

_If there's one thing I hope_  
><em>I showed you<em>  
><em>Hope I showed you<em>

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love…in my arms tight_  
><em>Every day you give me life<em>  
><em>As I drift off to your world<em>  
><em>Will rest in peaceful sleep<em>

_I know there's one thing that_  
><em>you showed me<em>  
><em>That you showed me<em>

_Just give love to all_  
><em>Let's give love to all<em>"

"Il ressemble plus vous, mon cher." L'homme assis près de elle. "J'aurais dû être là. Pour vous aider à ... "

"Est-ce tout droit. Vous êtes un homme très occupé. "

"Je m'en fous si ce est pour vous. Avez-vous pensé dans un nom? "

"Oui. Est ... "La femme il dit à l'oreille.

"Le celle d'un roi." Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il été l'un des prêtres.

"Pharaon a demande que la femme quitte à l'aube."

"Très bien." Il ferma et a donné un profond soupir. "Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voudrais avoir séjourné dans mon village natal. Mais, hélas! Je ne veux pas vous faire mal. "

"Je serez bien."

"Je suis que ... Prenez un repos maintenant. Je vais m'assurer que nul garde vient pour vous. "

"Je vous remercie. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de venir. "Elle se sentait endormi et il lui baisa le front. Avant que le soleil est sorti, les autres prêtres ont conduit la femme à sortir de la ville alors qu'il est resté dans sa chambre avec des larmes dans ses yeux.

"_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything,everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

* * *

><p>Un petit chapitre, mais très touchant pour commencer.<p>

J'espère que celui va ainsi que Sun Bird, ou mieux.

Vôtre.

Prochain arrêt: Le Djevel


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Ce premier épisode va ont beaucoup d'intrigues alors je vous suggère de garder un bon œil. Je tiens à vous remercier Cornish pour son merveilleux livre, Monster Blood Tattoo qui m'a aidé à surmonter mon petit "plan artistique bloqué". Je tiendrai le ton de la série originale mais en ajoutant ma touche personnelle, bien sûr.

Et donc, vous permet couper à la chasse.

Les chansons sont la propriété de Taylor Swift, Racoon et Within Temptation...

* * *

><p><strong>2. Le Djevel<strong>

Papyrus sont deviens fou, ou moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Depuis Theti devenu pharaon, elle est toujours occupée. C'est quelque chose de normal, mais ce n'est pas normal ce moment ce qui concerne lui. Il a tous le droit d'être avec elle et son compagnon, elle sont amoureuse de lui? Par Horus, ce serait merveilleux! Mais Mérenrê et le vizir, ne pense pas que le même. Il n'est pas d'une famille noble, il est en fait de la maudite lignée et Theti mérite le meilleur. Donc, durant une partie de la journée est tout amour et compassion, et un autre sont indésirable.

Rien de grave, par tous les moyens. Juste une façon de le rendre fou.

"Papyrus". Theti essaie son mieux pour être un bon dirigeant, mais n'est pas facile. "Je suis désolé à tout cela. Père n'a aucune raison pour menace comme ça. "

"Est-ce seulement cela. J'ai pensé qu'il était maintenant très clair que moi .. Ainsi qui. Que nous sommes amis très proches et nous aimons être ensemble. Fin. "

"C'est tout?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Par Isis, vous avez quelque chose dans le bout de la langue, mais vous ne voulez pas le dire."

"Quoi?"

"Aïe, l'oublier."

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,_  
><em>See the party the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>You say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know<em>

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quite cause we're dead if they know<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Let's keep this down for a little while<em>  
><em>Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter<em>  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>And I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real,<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>We'll Make it out of looseness<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,<em>

_I got time to waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you would ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts to town I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said_

_Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone_  
><em>I love you and that's all the reason for<em>  
><em>I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_."

"Je m'ennuie de ces jours que nous passait des heures sur le marché avec Tiya."

"Moi aussi. Mais les choses aujourd'hui sont différents. Et peut-être pour de bon. "

"Peut-être"

"C'mon. Moins sourire pour me. C'est difficile pour moi tant que c'est à vous, encore plus. "

"Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas fou, mais tout a changé si vite. "

"Nous allons arriver à chose. Après tout, tu es toujours mon favori modeste pêcheur. "Ils deux rient. "Aujourd'hui, un marchand très important grec arrive. Irez-vous à veiller à ce que les gardes ne sont pas le confondre avec qui sait quoi? "

"Bien sûr." Il se dirige vers l'escalier. Papyrus s'arrête brièvement avant de continuer. "Theti, je sais que nous ne peut pas remonter le temps. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ya un moyen. "Le garçon se dirige vers la ville alors qu'elle reste sur place pour assister à ses fonctions. Elle se sent seule et c'est la tuant.

Pourquoi tout était à faire de cette façon?

"_Lost the things that you thought you would never miss  
>Let them out, miss them while they're gone<br>But there's memories down here that will always live  
>And they can't take them away, so they won't<em>

_Open this window, let the sickness out_  
><em>Sleep softly, breath again<em>  
><em>If there's a way then it'll find you and help you out<em>  
><em>You're like a circle, there is no start and no end<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black in the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>You pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_And change I wish, for I will, 'cause it's gonna work_  
><em>You can do this, it's your life<em>  
><em>And if you're unhappy about something, stop jerking about<em>  
><em>Follow the clouds and dive right in<em>

_Open this window, just let the wind blow in_  
><em>And let it grab you and calm you down<em>  
><em>And if there is no way, then find a way<em>  
><em>But don't go down that easy way<em>  
><em>And don't let any of them bastards hold you down<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>So pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_Welcome to the show 'cause you're_  
><em>Following the man, with a million dollar plan<em>  
><em>And all your dreams are gone if you let them go<em>  
><em>And all the dreams you win, if your dare to make it so<em>  
><em>If you dare to make it so<em>

_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss._  
><em>You let them out, miss them while they're gone<em>  
><em>But there's memories down here that will always live down here<em>  
><em>And they can't take them away, so they won't<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>You pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_So close your eyes_  
><em>You close your eyes<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Common close your eyes<em>."

"Theti." Raouser marches à elle. "Quel est le problème?"

"Je ne sais pas. Presque tout. Eh bien, pas tout, mais ... Il a tout a changé si vite. Ya quelques jours, j'étais avec Tiya et Papyrus sur le marché et maintenant je dois rester ici et de traiter avec un pays. "

"Je comprends."

"Je sens que je vais perdre tout."

"Vous n'êtes pas perdre. Est une étape de votre vie. Le changement est toujours difficile, mais nous ne peut pas rester sur une scène toutes nos vies. Quel que soit quel point nous essayons. "

"_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss.  
>You let them out, miss them while they're gone<br>But there's memories down here that will always live down here  
>And they can't take them away, so they won't."<br>_

"Que puis-je faire?"

"Soyez fort. Vos amis savent que c'est dur pour vous, pour tous et c'est pourquoi, ils seront à vos côtés. "

"Et puis, il ya cette ... Argh. Père aime Papyrus, mais comme membre de la Cour, en tant que sauveur de l'Egypte, mais désapprouve quand il voit que nous sommes trop près. Et ... "

"Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vos sentiments." Wow, cet homme peut lire dans les pensées.

"Oui."

"Ton père exercera comme un père plus protecteur, comme il l'a toujours été." C'est vrai, en réalité, quand a Mérenrê pas agir comme ça? "Il finira par accepter l'idée."

"Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes plutôt mon père que lui quelquefois. "

"J'ai veillé sur vous et autant que je peux, je vais vous guider et vous donner tout ce vous avez besoin."

"Je vous remercie. Je viens de continuer à avancer encore et encore mes mémoires. "

"Ce sont des mémories, pas autre chose. Utilisez-les sagement. Laissez-les vous confort, ne vous presse. "

"_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<br>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
>You pick a dream right out of the night"<br>_

Papyrus balades dans les rues. Il semble étrange de marche tout seul, mais remercier les dieux il ya Tiya faisant ses trucs habituels.

"Eh bien, regarde qui est là. Le choisi des dieux. Vous regardez plutôt triste. "

"Est-ce simplement que, tout est si différent."

"Je suppose que vous manquez nos jours d'or. Et peut-être nos amis du Nord. "

"Bien sûr. Après cela expérience avec la mort, je me rappelai ce Kishu m'a dit. "Il donne un long soupir. Mais je veux que vous trésor tous ces, car un jour tout sera différent et vous le manquez pas autant que vous manquez un cher ami. "Elle avait raison tout le temps."

"Vous vraiment la manquer."

"Elle est comme une mère pour moi."

"Par Bes! Maintenant, ce sont grands mots. "Papyrus continue à marcher. "Alors, où allez-vous exactement?"

"Pour être sûr que certains gardiens n'ont pas expulser un pauvre marchand grec."

"Je peux aller avec vous, si ce est bien. Chepsi et j'ai eu toute la matinée inactif. "

"Bien sûr. En fait, une certaine compagnie pourraient faire le truc. "Ils marchent dans les rues.

"Donc, Kishu est comme une mère pour vous?"

"Elle a été gentille avec moi, et la compassion, et d'aimer. Par Horus! Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme ça. "

"Vous n'aviez pas une famille nourricière dans ce village?"

"Oui, mais ... C'est compliqué. "Ils arrivent sur les quais où un cargo grec est arrivée. Un homme singulier parle avec les gardes. "C'est notre homme."

"Par Bes! Je le connais. Son nom est Persosicles et est très bien connu. Il apporte toujours des choses bizarres. "

"Oui." Ils marchent vers les gardes. "Y at-il quelque chose de mal?"

"Ce n'est pas vos affaires."

"Je viens par l'ordre de, ehem, Pharaoh. Donc, il est. "

"Très bien. Cet homme a ici tout en ordre. Ou quasi. "

"Il est porteur d'un démon." Dit autre des gardes.

"Démon?" Papyrus et Tiya regarder l'un l'autre.

"Un enfant maudit. Nous allons le montrer au grand prêtre Ratopher et plus tard le tué. "Le pêcheur va pâle. Est-il vraiment un monstre dans ce bateau?

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand_

_The choice he made he could not comprehend_

_He's got a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister crime_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow_

_For leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence_

_That's all there'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that saves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_"

* * *

><p>Mise chaud, chaud réel.<br>Persosicles est de nouveau mine et, oui! Quelque chose est dans ce navire.

Prochain arrêt: Encre Bleue.


End file.
